Utopia
by FanGirl26
Summary: Picks up from where Series 1 finishes. Join The Doctor, Martha, Jack and Bella as they travel to the end of the universe and face their biggest enemy yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm sorry its been awhile. I just haven't had the motivation to write this up, I'm trying to do a little bit each day, please don't hate me lol. Here is a small sneak peek or the first chapter of my new story, if you haven't read my torchwood series 1 rewrite I was recommend that you do, but the story line is easy to understand. **

**I don't own torchwood or doctor who, but Bella is all mine :)**

"Cardiff!" The Doctor shouted running around the control room.

"Cardiff?" Martha said not sure landing in Cardiff,

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." The Doctor explained.

"So it's a pit stop." Martha laughed, relieved.

"Exactly." He smiled.

Outside the TARDIS on the Plass, two figures were running toward the TARDIS, one is more in front then the other. They were both running like there was no tomorrow. The one at the back was shouting to the one in front.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" Martha said making her way to the opposite side of the console

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." He said working. Not noticing on the scanner two people were running toward him. Captain Jack Harkness and his daughter Isabella Harkness were nearly there Jack ran as fast as he could only just realizing that Bella was following him.

"Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He said,

"Doctor!" Jack shouted,

"Dad! Wait up." Bella shouted after him.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor said and moved to the scanner, he froze when he saw Jack running to the TARDIS, he didn't notice Bella behind Jack. He started the TARDIS. Jack grabbed Bella's hand when she caught up with him and pulled her in front of him before leaping. Inside the TARDIS the console sparked and both people inside are thrown to the floor.

"What's that?" Martha shouted clinging to the console.

"We're accelerating? into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" The Doctor said looking at the scanner screen.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe." He said and looked at her.

Outside the TARDIS Jack was clinging to it with Bella between him and the TARDIS screaming as they travelled through the vortex.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted.

The TARDIS landed with a thud and The Doctor looked at Martha questioningly. "Well, we've landed."

"So what's out there?" Martha asked,

"I don't know." He said,

Martha looked at him, "Say that again. That's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. WE should really, really…go." He said then looked at Martha and grinned before heading for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes, she was lying on her front. She slowly sat up and looked around. There was nothing, and it was cold. She shivered remembering that she left her jacket in the hub. She spotted her dad lying on his back. She crawled over to him and checked his pulse, nothing. Great he had died again, after promising her that he wouldn't do that again. Well for a while at least.

"You stupid, stupid man. You promised me." She said and stood up over his body all she had to do was wait. She looked over to the TARDIS wondering why he hadn't come out yet. She stood there looking at her dad when the doors to the TARDIS opened and he stepped out followed by a young girl a few years older then Bella. She saw Jack on the ground.

"Oh my God! Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." She said and ran into the TARDIS. Bella stood there putting her hair in front of her face so he didnt recognise her yet.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." He said to Jack then turned his attention to the girl standing next to the Captain.

Martha came rushing back out and shoved The Doctor out of the way, "Here we go. Out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II."

"I think he came with us. Both of them." He said, and Martha looked up and saw Bella for the first time.

"How d'you mean? From Earth?" Martha looked back, Bella felt ignored but she was ok with that she just had to wait until Jack woke up.

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him." He said, "Not sure about you though," the last part was directed at Bella. But she didn't say anything.

"What? Do you know him?" Martha asked,

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me. Back in the old days." He said distantly.

"But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha said,

"No he's not."Bella said at last, Martha looked at her, just then Jack gasped as he came back to life and grabbed Martha who screamed,

"Told you," Bella said.

"Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." Martha said looking down at Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" He said, Bella rolled her eyes at him and laughed slightly shaking her head.

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." He said to her.

"Oh, don't start!" The Doctor said coldly to him.

"I was just saying hello." Jack bit back looking at him.

"I don't mind." Martha said blushing a little,

"Oh, believe me you will." Bella said and helped Martha get Jack to his feet. Jack and The Doctor stared at each other.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you." Jack said

"And you. Same as ever…although…have you had work done?" The Doctor said as the ice was broken.

"You can talk!"Jack scoffed.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" He said like it was no big deal.

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack said in a deep tone. Martha and Bella watched the two friends reunite.

"Did I? Busy life. Move on." The Doctor said,

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack said, Bella breathing hitched a little, it had been a long time since she heard that name.

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" The Doctor said and smiled,

"You're kidding?!" Jack said and Bella let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, she smiled to herself and suddenly felt a load better.

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!" The Doctor said,

"Oh yes!" Jack laughed and hugged The Doctor, both of them laughed. Martha on the other hand didn't look that happy to hear Rose's name again.

"Good old Rose." She said quietly so no one heard her. Bella pushed her hair out of her face and cleared her throat. Jack and The Doctor let go of each other and looked at her. She looked at Jack, who walked over to her.

"Sorry," He said and stood beside her.

"So now you realise I'm here." She said crossing her arms across her chest. The Doctor looked at her strangely Martha noticed, like he had met her before.

"Hey, you didn't have to come with me." Jack said to her.

"I didn't really have a choice did I since you literally pulled me with you." She said smiling at him. Then Martha realized that it wasn't a serious fight between them. "Besides you broke your promise to me already." And hit him lightly on the arm.

"I'm sorry." He said and wrapped one arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Creep," She laughed, and he smiled at her.

"BELLA!" The Doctor shouted finally realizing who it was.

"Um...Hey." She said giving him a small smile.

"You know her as well?" Martha said looking from Bella to Jack to The Doctor.

"Yeah, long time since I last saw her though, you were what 16?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, 16." She sighed, Jack wrapped his arm around her realizing that the last time they saw each other was Canary Wharf. The Doctor walked towards her,

"How old are you now?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"18"

"Wow, 2 years." He said looking at her. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her. Baring in mind last time he did see her she had concussion and a huge bandage on her forehead. "It's good to see you." He said and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back smiling. Jack and Martha stood back watching.

After the parted Bella said, "Thought you said that I would probably never see you again?"

"Yeah, well you hang around with him then you're bound to bump into me someday. What you doing with him anyway? He said pointing to Jack.

"Oi." Jack shouted at them. Bella laughed.

"I'm serious." The Doctor said.

"He's my dad!" Bella said. The Doctor stood there staring at both of the Harkness's standing near him,

"Bet you weren't expecting that." Jack laughed.

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them decided that travelling to the end of the universe was a once in a life time thing, so better not waste it. Jack was walking alongside Bella, Martha, The Doctor was walking in front of them. Jack was explaining to Martha how he met to Doctor.

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me." Jack said,

Bella rolled her eyes, once she got her dad to tell he what had happened, he never shut up about how he was left,** "**Here we go again."

"But I had this." He said ignoring Bella and tapped the vortex manipulator on his wrist "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor butted in.

"Boys and their toys." Martha laughed.

"Tell me about it." Bella joined in.

All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jack continued.

"Told you." The Doctor said smugly.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said.

"That makes you more than 100 years old." Martha said shocked.

"And looking good, don't cha think?" Jack smiled, Bella rolled her eyes again. "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"Yea, with me." Bella said.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I was busy." The Doctor said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha said not dropping it.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack joked.

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh what a surprise?" Martha said sarcastically.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Come on." The Doctor said sharply, hiding the emotions swimming around in him. It was clear that this conversation was over.

Bella rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to warm herself up. She mentally cursed herself for not grabbing her coat before she left.

"You cold?" Jack asked realising that she was shivering and only wearing a vest top with a bagging plaid shirt over the top.

"Little bit." Bella said.

"Here wear this." Jack said and took off his coat and wrapped it around her. The Doctor led the group to the edge of a canyon that looked like it once held a city of some sort.

"Is that a city?" Martha said looking around.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." The Doctor said.

"What killed it?" Bella asked.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor answered.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack pointed out.

"Well, Martha, Bella and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said and looked knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor said.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack pointed to a man who was running along one of the pathways barely ahead of the a group of others.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor said and then ran along a roadway trying to get to the man, Bella, Jack and Martha ran after him.

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jack laughed.

"Seriously?" Bella asked trying to keep up, which was difficult considering she was wearing her dad's coat. They finally reached Padra and Jack got a hold of him.

"I've got you."

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" Padra panicked, Jack passed Padra to The Doctor then pulled out his revolver and aimed it at the Futurekind.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor warned. Jack fired into the air and the Futurekind stopped.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." Padra said still not calming down.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." The Doctor started and looked back the way they came only to see more of the Futurekind, "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." Padra said.

The Doctor turned to Bella, Jack and Martha, "Silo?" He asked.

"Silo." Jack said.

"Silo for me." Martha agreed.

"Me too." Bella said. So the five of them took for the silo.


End file.
